


Cream

by mkhhhx



Series: Kinktober/Kinkvember 2018! [21]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Bad Humor, Blow Jobs, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Minhyuk's bad ideas, We could say Jooheon is...whipped, Whipped Cream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 07:50:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16719348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mkhhhx/pseuds/mkhhhx
Summary: Minhyuk's bedroom ideas? Definitely great ones.





	Cream

**Author's Note:**

> Day 21 - Food play

“Baby!” Minhyuk appears on the door of Jooheon’s shared room, “look what I got for us”, he steps inside and shuts the door behind him.

“What is it?” Jooheon looks up from his phone. He’s been mindlessly scrolling twitter for the last hour or so since he wake up. Minhyuk shakes a blue and white bottle in front of his face. “Whipped cream?” Jooheon lets his phone on the bed to get into a sitting position.

“We’re alone at the dorm, Hyungwon and Changkyun went to the billiards, the hyungs are at the gym and Kihyun is visiting his brother or something.

“So you thought we should bake?” Jooheon raises his eyebrows. He’s pretty sure Kihyun bought the whipped cream to make a cake for his and Minhyuk’s birthday at the end of the week.

“No, you silly.” Minhyuk grins and gives no further explanation.

Jooheon realizes where this is going.

“Oh.” He softly gasps, “I don’t think that’s a good idea. Kihyun will kill us with his bare hands.”

“We’ll only use a little, he won’t even notice.” Minhyuk climbs on the bed, setting the bottle on the nightstand, “I wanna lick it off your body baby” he purrs and Jooheon cracks a smile. He knows he can’t say no to Minhyuk.

Minhyuk squeezes himself between Jooheon and the wall, wraps his limbs around Jooheon’s frame and silently asks for attention. Jooheon manages to ignore him for an impressive three point two seconds before he gets comfortable too, facing Minhyuk.

“So you said everyone’s out” Jooheon traces Minhyuk’s upper lip, gets a peck on the pad of his fingers.

“Mhm” Minhyuk kneads Jooheon’s hipbone in small circles, “the dorm’s all ours”.

“Better make good use of it then, before people start running and screaming around.”

“I would rather have you be doing that screaming, baby” Minhyuk smirks and Jooheon tries to suppress a grin, blushing too hard.

It takes no time for Minhyuk to get on top of him, kissing every inch of exposed skin Jooheon has to offer. Wearing only a sleeveless shirt and boxers, there’s a lot.

They undress each other and keep kissing slowly, like they have all the time in the world. Having an empty dorm to themselves for a few hours is way more than their usual making out under the shower for as long as there is warm water, or a quickie at the company’s empty practice rooms.

“What do we have here?” Minhyuk palms Jooheon who grows hard into his boyfriend’s hand. Jooheon grinds on it, his hands on Minhyuk’s stomach, tracing the faint muscle lines.

“The same we have here” Jooheon laughs, taking Minhyuk’s cock into his palm and stroking it slowly. Minhyuk stutters his hips, already impatient.

“You promised me stuff hyung, now you gotta do it.” The idea of whipped cream on his body is suddenly appealing to Jooheon. He’s too turned on to know any better, even if there’s a little, rational part at the back of his mind telling him it’s gonna be a bad idea.

Minhyuk gets between his legs and starts mouthing on his thighs instead of a proper answer. Not that Jooheon cares about coherency anymore.

“Don’t leave marks, hyung” he asks, feeling teeth sinking into his skin and Minhyuk’s tongue easing the sting right after.

“It’s hard when you look like that honey” Minhyuk noses Jooheon’s groin, takes his balls in his mouth and Jooheon’s cock jumps, sparing a few drops of precum. “I can’t believe I’m so blessed.”

“To give me a blowjob?” Jooheon rolls his eyes, acting as if he doesn’t like what Minhyuk is doing between his legs as much as he actually does. Minhyuk really doesn’t need any more encouragement.

“Yes.” Minhyuk says and takes all of Jooheon’s length down his throat in one go. He gags a little but he’s very enthusiastic about it anyway.

Jooheon rolls his hips and Minhyuk moans, a deep, wet sound vibrating his throat around Jooheon.

Minhyuk’s nose is still buried in Jooheon’s neatly trimmed hair above his cock when he reaches for the bottle, almost forgotten on the night stand. He lets Jooheon’s dick out of his mouth and shakes the bottle.

“It’s been out of the fridge for some time, hope it isn’t still too cold” Minhyuk talks, probably to himself.

Does whipped cream go bad easily? Jooheon doesn’t know and at this point he can only hope they won’t all get poisoned by Kihyun’s cake.

Minhyuk has his fun drawing small circles of cream around Jooheon’s nipples. It’s cold, but the tongue that comes right after is warm enough to make up for it. Minhyuk takes his time, happily licking and mouthing, a small white moustache appearing on his upper lip. Jooheon pulls him to kiss it clean.

Then Minhyuk uses some more whipped cream, makes a straight line from Jooheon’s chest to his stomach, “getting you prepared for the main dish” he says and starts his quest to clean everything off Jooheon’s skin again. And Jooheon is really enjoying it, tries not to think of the shower he’s gonna need later.

The next time Minhyuk shakes the bottle, he’s pointing it right on Jooheon’s dick.

Turns out, the timing is too bad.

Because they hear the apartment’s door open.

Minhyuk presses the bottles button for a while longer than necessary.

Jooheon screeches getting buried under a small mountain of whipped cream.

And the room’s door flies open.

They both turn to find a very confused and possibly quite scared Hoseok at the door.

“Hyung…we have a situation” he calls in a small voice and a pair of steps echoes from the living room, until Hyunwoo appears at the door too.

Jooheon wants to book tickets for the next flight to Antarctica and live a peaceful life as a penguin.

“Look.” Hyunwoo walks inside the room, casually, like he didn’t find two of his members obviously fucking with baking goods involved. “You have one and a half hour before Kihyun comes back.” He opens his wallet and fishes some bills, calmly placing them on the nightstand. “Go buy a new bottle of…this.”

“…Yeah” Minhyuk nods, swallowing hard.

“And we’ll never ever talk about this again.” Hyunwoo smiles, shutting the door behind him.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
